solaciasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian of Fate
Introduction Gorvian'seren Sil'vanthril is one of the seventeen masters and lords of Solacias and the Cyelian (Formerly Alvianos) race. Also known as the Lord of Fate or the fate lord, He has full mastery of the fate threads and the cycle of fate (under the true God). This grants him considerable power over fate, the outcome of prophecies, the cycles of the world, chances, luck and oracles. He is the first born of Alver:th (Lady of Light) and Everth'is (Lord of Darkness). He is also the grandson of tarhenval:Doriath (the void lord) and father of Serana Sil'vanthril. His favorite quote is: "These realms are my nursery. Allow me to nurture you all to your prime!" '' Early Life and The First age of the worlds The First age of the worlds started with the birth of the fate Lord on the 1st of Dozorath, 9809. A born genius and warrior, the fate lord was able to gain control over the domain of fate at an exceedingly young age. He divided the language made by his grandfather into two dialects (One solely for the purpose of conversation called as Cilianis Moranis, the other for channeling their power called as Cilianis Amoran) and made major improvements towards it. The fate lord was also responsible for being the first to invent smithing and weaponry. He is also the first person to call the powers as "Domains" and using them actively (instead of passively like his parents and grandfather). His life before the second age of the worlds was spent learning from his grandfather and parents or inventing things. He is also responsible for naming his race as "Alvianos" (The first creation made by the true God (Later came to be called as "Cyelians" by the fate lord (The forgotten race))) and calling his grandfather as "The Alvianos King" During the later years of the first age, the birth of the twins (Time lord, space lord) and the triumvirate occurred. The age would come to an end with the birth of Helver:oa (The lady of existence) and the creation of the present day universe by the true God. Second age of the worlds Second age of the worlds started with the birth of existence and the creation of the present day universe by the true God. The second age proved to be a challenge for the fate lord. The fate lord was declared as the '''Second king of Alvianos (Cyelians), and it proved to be a bit overwhelming for the still young lord. Despite of the initial ineptitude, the young king quickly grew into his role. Leading the Alvianos race (Cyelian race) into an age of glory, the young king had the city of Azor constructed (Which later during the age became a major hub for trade and commerce due to the birth and rise of other species), discovering a flair for commerce and politics in the process. Lady Helver:oa gave birth to her two children in the city of Azor, with the children being taken under the wings of the fate lord. However his siblings resented his rule, and the fact that he held such a command. On 4th of Zereth, 7877 of the second age, Develor'deven sil'vanthril (son of Lady Helver:oa, nephew and chief disciple of the fate lord) with the support of kel sil'vanthril, Rel sil'vanthril and Develor'novar (Daughter of Lady Helver:oa and niece of the fate lord) led a coup d'etat against the fate lord. This would result in the fate lord's banishment and imprisonment in the dark world after the world pillar was utilized to punish him. The second age came to an end, the third age of the Alvianos (Cyelians) began and came to be known as "The Golden Age" of the Alvianos (Cyelians). "The Golden age", an age filled with cruelty, an age of utter chaos, which would encompass the entirety of the third age and would even extend into the fourth age till 9th of ionar 5390 of the fourth age, and would be later remembered as "The dark age for the Alvianos (Cyelians)". Third age of the worlds Adrift in the dark world, the fate lord severely injured by the coup d'etat was released by the void lord (after hearing about the incarceration, and the coup d'etat) who helped him in recovering his former strength. The coup d'etat left a lasting scar on the fate lord's psyche, resulting in him losing his any former attachment towards his own race accept for his father (His mother having participated in restraining him) and the void lord. The fate lord after being released traveled across the worlds, mingling with the new races and learning about new cultures. This was an eye opener, a learning experience for the fate lord, who was baffled by the technological advances by the "primitives" and the culture of the newly created races. He became widely known as "The traveler", "The crafty one", "The scholar", and "The Druid" among the races, as he helped them in their advancement, the greatest being the help he provided the angels in the healing department, resulting him being known as "The healer". During these years he also witnessed the birth of a race called as "Andarios" (Modern day angels), a race which was the direct counterpart of the Alvianos race (Cyelian race). The fate lord spent the earlier part of the third age staying with the Andarios (Angels) from the 5th of eswen, 2883 of the third age till 28th of Kalios, 5644, learning about them and developing a close bond with them. He would leave the angels on the 28th of Kalios, 5644 (after he could no longer suppress his urge for travel and seeing the world) amid a tearful farewell by the Andarios (Who came to call him a close friend and as "Azwenoth Andarios" (The friend of Andarios). After leaving the Andarios and their capital city of Kolgomorah, he would on the 9th of Zororath, 6429, during his travel encounter a dying child in the slums of the city of Aswen (A city of angels on the border that separated them from the Alvianos (cyelians), who called himself as Etherio'nehker sil'vanthril, a fellow Alvianos (Cyelian) (and future fifth and current king of the Alvianos (cyelians). Nursing him back to health from the brink of death and healing the child's grievous injuries, the fate lord learnt that the child was actually his great nephew, son of the person who dethroned him. However, the fate lord held no grudge against the child and took him in as his disciple. The master and disciple pair would travel across the realms, learning new things and forming a closer bond (which would be important for the events that would unfold later on). The entirety of the third age of the worlds was an experience for the young fate lord, and an even younger sky lord, an experience which would serve them well for the rest of their lives. Fourth age of the worlds The third age of the worlds came to an abrupt end with the birth of the race of demons (Djinns). The fate lord along with his disciple, spent their time learning about the new specie, their culture and the newly born power called as "Magic". During this time the sky lord told him about his banishment from Azor, due to him not agreeing with his father's policies and actions. During his stay at the house of Tarnus (Who was the son of Sumas, the son of Jann, a powerful djinn and leader of his race) the fate lord was visited by the void lord, who urged him to save his brethren. Refusing initially, the fate lord agreed after the void lord promised to find for him a worthy successor for the cyelian throne, and relieving his duties. The fate lord returned to Azor on 9th of ionar 5390 of the fourth age, challenging Develor'deven to a duel. Develor'deven would face a bitter defeat after being utterly crushed by the fate lord, and would have his physical vessel destroyed after the fate lord killed him in anger. The fate lord retook the throne on the twelfth of Ionar 5390 (after suppressing his siblings and all the members who took part in a coup d'etat against him.) . After retaking the throne, the fate lord would introduce new policies and rebuild Azor (Destroyed during the duel between him and the third king of the Alvianos (cyelians). A series of new cities and towns would be built around the world, expanding the cyelian's influence and economy. During the later years of the fourth age, the city of solacias (once a town filled with merchants, quickly expanding and developing into a major city due to becoming a bigger trade hub than even Azor and its military influence) became the new capital of the cyelian race after the fate lord moved the Alvianos throne (Cyelian throne) and council from Azor to Solacias, due to solacias's strategic location. Azor was turned into a military city and became the center of military power (In the fifth age becoming the seat of the fate lord's power and might). Despite the never seen before heights achieved by the Alvianos race (cyelian race), the fate lord himself gained a terrible reputation due to his coldness towards his subjects. Having not forgotten the betrayal by his race, the fate lord ruled with an iron fist, punishing his subjects heavily (on the slightest mistake) and not showing a shred of mercy towards the factions he squashed (killing most of them, while the leaders being thrown into prison). This garnered him a set of new titles like "Demon king", "Evil one", "Silent one",' "Tyrant King"', "Cold heart" and "Emotionless king" among other unsavory titles by his people. In his own halls, people fled at the mere sight of his shadow, while his council trembled every time he called them to his chambers. The fate lord didn't care about this and on one occasion even said '"I don't know why they fear me, I am such a genial, benevolent and kind ruler. They haven't truly seen the cruelty and sadism that I am capable off" The fourth age of the worlds came to an end after the fate lord handed over the throne to the person chosen by the void lord (Ironically being his own disciple, Etherio'nehker sil'vanthril (who passed all the tests and proved himself to his race, of his power and ability)). Instead of being sad, the fate lord casually threw the crown to his disciple (now king) and left Solacias, whistling a merry tune and saying "I need a long, long vacation. Ruling is so boring" Fifth age of the worlds The fifth age of the worlds started with the ascension of the sky lord as the ruler of the Alvianos race. After some urging from the void lord, the fate lord grudgingly accepted the title of "General of the Alvianos", gaining command of the military force of the Alvianos race. During this time he reformed and reconstructed the pre-existing military. This would provide a fool proof recruitment, evaluation and training system. The new system generated loyal to the extreme and highly trained soliders, who knew to separate duty from their personal life. The system would be copied by the Djinns and Andarios alike, for its efficiency, sophistication and the high results. The fifth age of the worlds saw a chaotic instability, due to a struggle for power and domination. The fate lord warned the now king of the Alvianos of the coming times, and suggested preparing ahead of time. War of the Ancients: On 19th of Dormogath, 1211, the djinns declared war against the Alvianos race. Blinded by greed they raided the border Alvianos cities steadily moving inwards. The fate lord with his army intercepted the oncoming horde, however a regiment of the army managed solacias due to the utilization of concealment magic. The Djinns tried to capture the world pillar, however the pillar became unstable and sent the entire Djinn army into the dark world, abruptly stopping the war. The rest of the Djinn army were slayed by the fate lord's regiment, resulting in the subjugation of the Djinns (Who already got their bums handed to them by the Andarios in an earlier encounter) and the end of the war of the Ancients. However the display of the cyelians might, resulted in a sense of unease that quickly spread throughout the other races, along with greed in some other at the potential technology they can get. Fall of Atlantus: Humans during the meantime had developed their own empires and the biggest of them all was the Empire of Strataia, whose capital was the fabled city of Atalntus Indieara. The city was founded by the fate lord and his half blooded children, over the years becoming a refugee camp for all demi cyelians along with a city of might. However power corrupts, absolute power corrupting absolutely, and the Atlantions were no acceptation to this rule. They tried to kill not only the cyelian lord of magic (Succeeding in killing cyelian people after invading the border of Alvianos), but when the attempt failed they Defying the true God delved into the cesspit of the darkest, most foul magic and technology. The sky lord ordered the city's destruction and under the fate lord the world pillar was used to displace the city into the depths of the ocean, drowning the entire city and its inhabitants. Only a total of seventy two people escaped, as they had taken no part in the wrong doings of their fellow citizens, aided by the the fate lord. These escaped refugees would found the seventy two families of the sacred circle, the remnant of which exists even today. Split of existence The cyelians worried about the non stop expansion of the human race, would utilize the world pillar, the power of the cyelians and the heart of cyelians to split the world of Terra into two (Accidentally splitting the multiverse into two). The part containing humanity and the djinns came to be called as the terra minor (Present day Earth and universe) while the part containing angels, cyelians and the other races came to be called as the Terra Major (Present day Orun Alanios and universe). The world pillar served as a gate between worlds (Actually the two multiverse) allowing the races to mingle, however being inaccessible to the inhabitants of terra minor. This caused tensions between the Andarios and the Alvianos, as one side believed humans are crucial for the future of existence, while the other side hated humanity for killing their people. The barrier formed came to be called as "The Veil", preventing humanity from utilizing the power of magic and containing them. War of the worlds: The Andarios, displeased by the actions of the Alvianos waged war against the Alvianos race. During this war the fate lord gained the domain of bloody war, and became a total nightmare for the Andarios race. The Andarios had pierced the veil and summoned humans from terra minor. The humans now firmly on the Andarios side, calling the Alvianos race as "Demons", "Evil incarnation", descended upon the Alvianos race. The Alvianos angered by this cause a calamity on Terra minor, resulting in the split of Pangea (and the events for the formation of present day continents on Earth).The war came to an abrupt stop after it started damaging the fabric of the multiverse, the true God descended upon the Alvianos race. The fate lord along with the void lord took all the cyelians and demi cyelians they could rescue to terra minor on orders from the sky lord. The world pillar was almost destroyed when the true God unleashed his fury upon solacias, turning the once beautiful city into rubble and dust (the world pillar was also transported by the fate lord and became lost in the annals of history). The Alvianos race, once a mighty and proud race, came to be called as the cyelian race instead, forgotten by all accept themselves. This marked the end of the fifth age, and the dawn of the sixth age, the age of man. The dominance of the cyelians came to an end, the Andarios bowed to the will of the true God, the djnns dispersed, the other races dead, long gone. The few remaining went into hiding and thus humans rose to dominance, however this would lead to a bitter hatred among the Alvianos and Andarios, which would not be truly forgotten even after all this time. Conversion of Alvianos into the Cyelian race: At the end of the fifth age, the Alvianos were gradually forgotten and became to be called instead as "Cyelians" which means "The forgotten race". The name first used by the fate lord, and the name that would be used for them, for they despite leaving a lasting mark, were forgotten, forgotten for ages to come. Sixth age of the worlds The sixth age of the worlds started with the fall of the cyelians (Formerly Alvianos). The veil now separating the two realms, humanity was now able to develop unaided. The suppression of the higher races had resulted in a setback in technological and cultural advances for the humans. During this time the city of Babylon was founded and humanity were able to gain access to the power of magic (The veil having been pierced prior, resulted in a small amount of energy flowing into terra minor). The sky lord, despite of being sealed, ordered the fate lord to eradicate the city of Babylon on basis of it having become stagnant and corrupt. Obeying the king's request, the fate lord gathered his power and the city of Babylon would be razed to the ground. From this moment on, the seed of hatred for humans had taken hold in the sky lord's heart. Humanity had killed innocents, and this action would result in them being black listed by all other races of the multiverse (except for the Andarios), thus no longer considered a good alignment race. The sixth age saw a few changes. The overseeing of the multiverse was handed to the Andarios race, who had now started calling themselves as "Angels". The cyelian's were forgotten totally and utterly by the realms (However the influence would remain and spark wars in the history of Man). The tides of time had hastened. The average age of all species had been reduced (except for the Angels and cyelians), the djinns had been pushed to the coastlines (Now in an alliance with the cyelians) and the humans had taken control of the land of terra minor. The fate lord however hid and nurtured the demi-cyelians (Having inherited the longevity of the cyelians (paling in comparison to the full blooded cyelians however)). The fate lord would have a few children during this time, and found the Norse Pantheon in the North. During this same time, the fate lord observed humans, seeing both their positive and negative traits. He constantly moved from place to place, some of his actions resulted in the foundation of pantheons (Greek, Aztec, Norse, Chinese and Egyptian being the most noteworthy) while some actions resulted in the destruction of entire states (Greece and Rome). Traveling and staying in the courts of the king's of men, he learned about their intricacies, why humans act how they do. How power and wealth is the vice of men, how it can turn them into monsters, or saints. His actions left a lasting impression on history, using the demi-cyelians in a manner that carefully molded men and shaped the currently existing modern world. Helping those who would help others, while helping in the destruction of others (Rome, Greece, Spain, Egypt etc). The demi-cyelians during his absence founded families and helped fill in the roles the fate lord built, however they died out over time till only a remnant remained. In present day, the fate lord owns various corporations around the world and watches over the star born, helping the child in his problems. The fate lord however has as of recently started to hate a certain group of people, and taken actions to suppress them. In his own words "I hate people who would not fulfill their promises. Such sleazebags should be put down, on a moment's notice. Would rid the world of their filth after all and freshen up the air." Alignment Gorvian'seren is primarily chaotically neutral. Depending on whether how it would effect his plans, he would aid the good or the bad, or even both at the same time. He is fond of manipulation, and has manipulated the history of multiple races throughout the multiverse. However those considered close to him or as acquaintances enjoy his aid and are exempt from his manipulation. Being the guardian of fate, it is his duty for good or for evil to have the world continuously move forward and not become stagnant. Areas under influence Over time the fate lord developed into a pillar for the cyelian race, and despite not being particularly well liked he is grudgingly considered as a power to be reckoned. Following are the areas under his influence: City of Azor: The city of Azor was given to him as a gift by the sky lord, due to his contribution towards the cyelians. He turned the city from a civilian state to a place of militaristic might. The city is the center of military power and the ground for weapons production. The city is ruled with an iron fist with a simple but clear political structure. The fate lord interestingly is well loved by the people there, a statement to his character and how he truly is. Asgard: The fate lord was granted a planet to develop into his personal estate. Utilizing it fully he laid foundation for the world of Asgard, which was a home for his children and followers. Developed in a manner resembling solacias, some people have commented perhaps the planet is a testament of what he truly desires. Olympus: Olympus while ruled by at present by the demi-cyelian Zeus/Jupiter, was founded by the fate lord as a refugee camp for the demi cyelians. He is widely respected there, however some people fear him. Charities: Multiple charities throughout the globe are being run by the fate lord. Perhaps its to absolve himself of his sins...or a sinister plot in making. Technology and Economy: Gorvian'seren has over the years introduced long lost technologies to humanity through multiple people. 68% of the currently seen technologies are a result of him reintroducing them. His grip over the global economy however is a bit lacking as according to him "I am not here to act as a wet nurse for humanity. Let them embroil themselves in war or peace just for the sake of a few piece of papers hmph" Family: The fate lord over the years had a lot of children, along with the already extensive family he has. Some however are now dead while others have little to no interest in humans. Below are a few of his family members: Cyelian race: Siblings: * Kel Sil'vanthril (Brother, status Alive, enmity) * Rel Sil'vanthril (Brother, status Alive, enmity) * Homora Sil'vanthril (Sister, status Alive, enmity) * Homorond Sil'vanthril (Sister, status Alive, enmity) * Homoris Sil'vanthril (Sister, status Alive, enmity) * Helver:oa Sil'vanthril (Sister, status Alive, enmity) Parents: Everth'is Sil'vanthril (Father, status Alive) Alver:th Sil'vanthril (Mother, status Alive, enmity) Grandfather: Tar'henval'doriath Sil'vanthril (Grandfather, status Alive) Nephews and Niece: Develor'deven Sil'vanthril (Son of helver:oa, Status Alive, without a physical form) Develor'novar Sil'vanthril (Daughter of helver:oa, Status Alive) Extended Family: Etherio'nehker Sil'vanthril (Great nephew, current cyelian king, Status Alive, partially sealed) Alaxus Sil'vanthril (Son of Etherio'nehker Sil'vanthril, great-great nephew, heir to the cyelian throne, Status Alive) Immediate family (Cyelian) * Ealenora Duroz nee Sil'vanthril (First Wife, Status Alive, Enmity) * Serana Duroz-Silvanthril (First Daughter, Status Alive, Heir Apparent) * Aemphalos Duroz-Silvanthril (First Son, Status Alive, Exiled*) * Aetherius Duroz-Silvanthril (Adopted son, son of a close friend, Status Alive) * Analasthania Duroz-Sil'vanthril (Adopted daughter, daughter of a close friend, Status Alive) Norse race: Immediate family (Norse) * Thor Odinson (Son, Status Alive, heir to the Asgardian Throne) * Loki Odinson (Adopted Son, Status Alive) * Baldur Odinson (Son, Status Deceased) * Hod Odinson (Son, Status Alive) * Hemrod Odinson (Daughter, Status Alive) * Tyr Odinson (Son, Status deceased) * Vidar Odinson (Daughter, Status Alive) * Vali Odinson (Daughter, Status Alive) Humans: Immediate Family (Demi-cyelians) * Altair Aaden Xavier-Ghani-Duroz-Sil'vanthril (Half blooded son, half human-half cyelian, status: alive) * Alejandro Juventino Xavier-Ghani-Duroz-Sil'vanthril (Half blooded son, half human-half cyelian, status: alive) * Celina Onari Xavier-Ghani-Duroz-Sil'vanthril (Half blooded daughter, half human-half cyelian, status: alive) * Claire Ellen Xavier (Half blooded daughter, half human-half cyelian, status: alive) Domains Gorvian'seren Sil'vanthril is primarily known as the Guardian of Fate. Following are the domains and offices held by Gorvian'seren Sil'vanthril * Guardian of Fate * Master of Oracles * Overseer of prophecies * Overseer of events and outcomes * Overseer of cycles of celestial bodies * Overseer of cycles of seasons * Overseer of cycles of life and death * Overseer of laws * Bringer of strife, chaos, order and peace * Protogenoi of Emotions * Protogenoi of measurement * Protogenoi of ends and beginnings * Protogenoi of souls * Protogenoi of luck * Protogenoi of chances * Protogenoi of disasters * Protogenoi of roads * Protogenoi of commerce and technology * Protogenoi of agriculture * Protogenoi of skills * Protogenoi of bloody war * Protogenoi of bloody peace * Protogenoi of anger * Protogenoi of hate * Protogenoi of rage * Protogenoi of homes and the hearth * Protogenoi of wealth * Protogenoi of poverty * Protogenoi of plenty * Protogenoi of dread * Protogenoi of fear * Protogenoi of Harvest * Protogenoi of growth * Protogenoi of fertility * Protogenoi of the seasons Note: This article has been prepared after interviewing Gorvian'seren Sil'vanthril. We thank Mr Gorvian'seren for his cooperation and allowing us to write this article. This article is considered as the property of Mr Gorvian'seren Sil'vanthril and the author Feanor Bane. This is not available for public usage. If any information is utilized (Norse mythology data (That has been utilized being in the public domain)), the party will be held viable under the berne convention and UCC copyright act. In case the information in the article needs to be used, the author should be contacted first. Similarly the information utilized must be given proper credit and the author of the article must be cited with due cause (Provided you have been given permission to utilize the information in this article. If not it'll be considered a breach of copyright and actions will be taken to deal with it (Including but not limited to reporting to the authorities). © 2019 Feanor Bane